Un padre mejor que su padre
by LEEC
Summary: Con este Fic intento dar mayor participación a uno de los personajes mas ignorados de la serie, Por supuesto hablo de Kozo Fuyutsuki, con esto, intento que haga algo mas que solo ver sentado como se acaba el mundo, por ello, lo que hice fue hacerlo importante para Shinji, pero, tampoco lo quería hacer parecer un Dios perfecto y sin defectos, asi que le di una cruz propia.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: aquí está el segundo Fic que escribo y les tengo que decir que lo hago en honor de unos de los personajes más ignorados de la serie, y hablo de Kozo Fuyutsuki, y lo hago de manera que, aunque no es tan malo como Gendo, también tiene que cargar su Cruz, y en este caso, lo tiene que hacer para evitarle un dolor a Shinji, pero permitiendo que otra gente salga lastimada, cumpliendo una promesa que le hizo a Yui hace mucho tiempo, asi que, espero que les guste y…, Nos leeremos.

Título: Un padre mejor que su padre.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction**

Era un día normal en Nerv, el entrenamiento había acabado y Shinji se dirigió directo a la duchas del cuartel para quitarse todo el LCL que tenía encima:

-me hacen levantarme temprano, me sacan de clases, tengo que aguantar a Asuka criticándome durante todo el entrenamiento, y, como cereza del pastel… ¡tengo a Rei a lado y ni siquiera puedo hablarle!

El chico es quedo un buen rato debajo de los chorros de agua caliente, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora:

-12:30, ¡voy a llegar tarde!

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

-me va a matar si llego tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del Geo-Frente, se encontró a la única persona que no quería ver:

-¿A dónde vas Baka?

La paso de largo diciendo:

-es un secreto, tal vez te cuente cuando llegue a casa… por favor dile a Misato que voy a llegar tarde…

Cuando salió de la base una mujer de cabello morado y un crucifijo de plata entro por uno de los pasillos laterales y le pregunto a Asuka:

-¿Otra vez?

-sí, es la 4° solamente en esta semana, ¿a dónde va con tanto misterio?, ¿Por qué no nos lo dice?

-descuida, lo vamos a averiguar hoy.

-¿Este Hyuga te presto su auto?

-sí.

…

En otro punto del Geo-Frente un hombre ya mayor, ya bordeando los 58 años, estaba en la oficina privada y personal de Gendo Ikari, tan exclusiva y secreta que hasta Dios y el Diablo tiene que arreglar una cita con 4 meses de anticipación, pero en ese instante Kozo Fuyutsuki no quería estar ahí, pensaba:

"Mierda, voy a llegar tarde de nuevo"

-disculpe comandante… ¿me requiere hoy todo el día?

Gendo, no acostumbrado a que le hablaran, mucho menos a que le pidieran algo, le pregunto a su vez, con una sonrisa en su cara y con una voz muy tolerante y permisiva:

-no sensei, pero, ¿A dónde va?

-es un asunto personal Gendo, seguro lo entenderás.

-si descuide, solo es que no estoy acostumbrado…, tendré que enfrentar la reunión con los miembros del comité solo.

-por el amor de Dios, los has hecho idiota desde hace años, para eso no me necesitas.

Antes de que Gendo lo pudiera detener más salió de la oficina hacia el ascensor privado repitiendo en su mente:

"voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde".

Mientras las puertas se cerraban la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Gendo y fue remplazada por su característica cara de maldad:

"vamos a ver a dónde vas siempre anciano".

Se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y coloco su Clave de Seguridad Personal, que le daba acceso a todas y cada una de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, escribió un nombre en la consola: Kozo Fuyutsuki, BUSCAR.

Inmediatamente todas las cámaras de la ciudad lo buscaron y lo siguieron, solo tardaron 30 segundos en encontrarlo y localizarlo en un auto por la carretera principal de Tokio-3:

-no sabía que tenía auto.

El rastreador lo siguió hasta…

-no lo puedo creer.

…

Shinji estaba sentado en una banca frente al centro comercial Sakurami, uno de los más recientes que se han arriesgado a construir en la ciudad a pesar de los constantes ataque de Ángeles:

-perdón por llegar tarde.

-descuida, sé que mi padre… Gendo no te dejaba salir…

Fuyutsuki se acercaba a él con una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a las 2 chicas que los observaban desde el otro lado del estacionamiento:

-si no lo veo no lo creo…, el Vice-comandante es humano…, y no ve a Shinji como un simple piloto…

Asuka sintió:

-pero, aquí la pregunta importante es: ¿si no lo ve como un piloto?, ¿Qué ve en él?

-ven, lo vamos a averiguar.

Salieron de auto y comenzaron a seguirlos a una distancia prudencial, mientras tanto este Gendo hacía lo propio desde su oficina:

-¿Va al centro comercial?, ¿¡con mi hijo!?..., ¿Qué planeas maldito anciano?

Manteniendo una vigilancia sobre los 2, no se dio cuenta que su intercomunicador estaba sonando:

-¡IKARI! CONTESTE EL MALDITO INERCOMUNICADOR.

El grito tan conocido saco al Comandante de su trance y lo hizo decir una solo cosa por lo bajo:

-ya llegaron los hijos de puta.

-Ikari, lo estamos esperando desde hace 15 minutos, podría entregarnos solo unos 10 minutos de su maldita atención.

-sí, lo lamento Presidente Khiel.

Colgó el intercomunicador y llamo a la sección de inteligencia:

-con el Comandante Aizawa…, no, no puedo esperar comuníqueme inmediatamente…

…

-¿A dónde vamos primero?

Shinji preguntaba a Fuyutsuki mientras caminaban por la plaza comercial:

-había pensado en ir a esa nueva tienda de manga…

-¿Enserio?, yo estaba pensando en ir al cine, pero estaría bien ir a esa tienda, ya salió el nuevo numero de Wata…

-¡Hola Shinji!

Voltearon y vieron a Kensuke y a Touji caminando con una bolsa llena de manga, luego voltearon a ver a Fuyutsuki:

-buenos días, Profesor.

-no me decían así desde los ochentas… ¿Cómo están?

Touji contesto:

-bien, pero, necesito ayuda con química o no voy a tener vacaciones este semestre…, me preguntaba si…

-descuida, te ayudare a estudiar…

-Muchas gracias.

-solo ten en cuenta que la bioquímica es diferente a la química que ustedes ven ahora…

-sí, gracias de todos modos…, a sí, Shinji…, esto es para ti.

Kensuke extendió las manos y le entrego una Cinta casete:

-pensamos que te gustaría escuchar algo diferente en tu SDAT a lo de todos los días.

-sí, muchas gracias chicos.

Se separaron y siguieron con su camino, esta Misato le dijo a Asuka:

-yo seguiré al Vice-Comandante y a Shinji, tu sigue a ese par y averigua lo que saben, después te llamo y nos reunimos donde estén ellos.

-ok.

Se separaron y Asuka alcanzo a los chicos:

-¿De dónde conocen ustedes al Vice-Comandante?

Kensuke y Touji se vieron con cara de incredulidad:

-¿Vice-Comandante?

-sí, imbéciles, ¿de donde conocen a anciano que esta junto a Shinji?

-¿El señor Fuyutsuki?, como unas 2 Semanas antes de que llegaras a Japón…, los conocimos cuando paso por Shinji a la escuela.

-¿Saben por qué se reúnen?

Los dos se voltearon a ver y le preguntaron:

-¿Qué?

-que si ustedes par de imbéciles saben por qué se reúnen…

Touji le contesto con otra pregunta:

-¿No es lo que hacen las familias?

-¿Familia?

…

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Fuyutsuki, el Comandante Aizawa buscaba la manera de entrar, pensando en lo raro que era esto:

"Deja a las JSSDF decían…, únete a NERV decían…, es más divertido y ya no tendrás que hacer cosas raras decían…"

Forzó la cerradura de la puerta y entro, el lugar era pequeño, acogedor…, tal vez demasiado para el mejor amigo de Gendo Ikari:

-…y solo estoy haciendo esto porque no le gusta que su hijo está paseando con su mejor amigo.

Revisando todo, incluyendo los libros, las paredes su computadora, todo…, sin encontrar nada incriminatorio o importante:

-después de todo que esperaba…, que encontrara, ¿pruebas de traición, que es un pedófilo?..., no conozco a un mejor hombre que Kozo.

Cuando ya se disponía a acomodar todo e irse encontró un diario debajo de la barra de la cocina, marca como personal:

-¿Qué tenemos aquí…?

Se sentó en la mesa y se puso a ver las fotografías y entradas textuales en el álbum, cada vez más sorprendido:

-Por el amor de Dios…

…

Mientras eso ocurría en el centro comercial Misato seguía a los 2 en una tienda de Manga:

-¿Qué estará planeando?

Shinji y Kozo veían las historietas, totalmente distraídos cuando Fuyutsuki vio su reloj y le dijo:

-me tengo que ir.

Shinji lo vio con tristeza, pero Fuyutsuki le dijo:

-descuida, solo voy a revisar algo, y después nos encontramos en el cine.

-ok, recuerda llegar temprano, la película comienza a las 3:00.

-si está bien.

Misato decidió seguirlo, llamo a Asuka y le dijo:

-El Vice-Comandante se va, tú vigila a Shinji…

-Espera…, haya algo importante…

-no hay tiempo, tu vigílalo, Fuyutsuki se va…

Colgó el teléfono y lo siguió, así que a la pelirroja no le quedó más remedio que seguir a Shinji sin poder dejar de pensar:

"¿Sera cierto lo que dijeron los idiotas?, no puede ser posible, sé que su padre lo trato mal pero, ¿llegar a esos extremos por algo de aceptación?"

Su mente no podía pensar racionalmente, así que le hizo caso a Misato y siguió a Shinji:

"¿te hemos tratado tan mal?"

Se puso caminan y vio a Shinji, afuera de la tienda como si buscara a alguien:

-ahí estas Baka.

…

Misato siguió al Vice-Comandante hasta una tienda de electrónica:

-¿Eso es todo?

Pregunto la amable encargada de la tienda apuntando al nuevo Walkman SDAT que tenía enfrente:

-sí, nada más.

-¿Lo quiere envuelto para regalo?

-sí.

Misato lo veía desde la sección de instrumentos electrónicos, fingiendo que veía los teclados:

"¿Un regalo?, ¿Para quién?"

La encargada pregunto lo mismo, como si le hubiera leído la mente a Misato:

-¿Para quién es?

-Para mi nieto.

Misato quedo petrificada:

"¿Nieto?, él no tiene nietos".

-que tierno -dijo la encargada- ¿Cómo se llama, para ponerlo en la etiqueta?

-se llama…

Oír ese nombre, esa simple combinación de letras casi le causo un infarto a Misato, un fuerte Chock.

-…Shinji Ikari.

…

En el departamento de Fuyutsuki el Comandante Aizawa no podía para de vomitar, había tenido que correr al baño del departamento, solo podía pensar:

"Sabía que era malvado, salvia que no era capaz de sentir piedad, amor o compasión… ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de llegar a eso?"

Seguir pensando en eso lo puso peor, y vomito aún más:

Solo podía recordar las entradas del diario:

_Marzo, 2007_

_Ha ocurrido lo que me temía, por fin lo ha hecho._

_Cuando volví a __Gehirn__ esa misma noche lo encontré…, encontré a la Doctora Naoko Akagi, muerta, había saltado del balcón del centro de operaciones…, o al menos es lo que nos hizo creer Gendo._

_Yo fui el primero en llegar, y lo que vi, todavía lo recuerdo, lo vi alado del balcón, con una sonrisa y cubierto de rasguños, me volteo a ver y con cinismo me dijo: parece que la Vieja Bruja no pudo con el cargo._

_Yo solo me quede parado, intentando contener las ganas de vomitar, aumentadas al ver que Ikari tenía abajo la cremallera del pantalón y la "niña" que estaba cuidando estaba atrás de él._

_Al día siguiente todo amaneció normal, un equipo forense se llevó el cuerpo y lavo la sangre de las MAGIS, pero lo más extraño fue que las cintas de seguridad habían desaparecido de la base de datos._

_Diciembre, 2014_

_Lo hizo, hizo lo único que le pedí, suplique que no hiciera, pero lo hizo._

_Esa noche estaba en camino al Dogma Central, sabía que Gendo estaría todo el día desarrollando algo confidencial, así que decidí pasar rápido y dejarle su regalo de Navidad, una botella de Sake de la Región de Kanto._

_Cuando llegue a donde estaba él lo que vi…, o por Dios, lo que vi en ese momento…, lo quiero olvidar…, él estaba sobre Rei, estaban desnudos, y ella tenía una sonrisa…, no una sonrisa no de felicidad o placer, sino como si no tuviera otra expresión._

_No me contuve, entre y lo golpe con la botella, mientras sacaba a la chica y le ponía mi saco en sus hombros, obviamente quería matar a Gendo, pero el solo rio, y pregunto: "¿Qué cree que hace Vice-Comandante?" y después se acercó a una consola, la activo y levanto las cortinas de la sala…, eran miles de Reis, clones…, clones de…YUI, lo iba a matar en ese momento, pero algo me detuvo, una voz que me decía: "por favor cuídalo Fuyutsuki"._

_Tome la botella de sake y Salí de ahí, pero cuando estaba saliendo, escuche como volvía a tomar a la Rei y…, volvía a…, solo pude tomarme toda la botella de sake y gritarle a Dios como podía permitir esto, preguntándole a Yui como lo permitía._

_Agosto, 2013._

_Desde que he comenzado a Trabajar puedo notar que Gendo está viendo a la FIRST GIRL, nombre real: Rei Ayanami con una cara que no había visto desde que murió Yui…, cosa que me tiene preocupado._

_Todos sabemos que Gendo solo tenía amor para 1 persona…, y esa única persona está muerta por su propia mano…, las armas que el invento para proteger a lo que amaba termino por arrebatárselo._

_Pero lo que más temo es que su dolor lo han tenido que sufrir casi todas las mujeres que ha conocido…, sin que yo no haya sido capaz de hacer nada para intentar salvarlas._

_Pero me temo que haya cruzado una línea, una fina y delgada línea, en donde empieza la indiferencia y comienza el odio…, un odio irracional e ilógico hacia la humanidad y hacia DIOS, un odio que descarga contra los que conoce._

_Junio, 2015_

_Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que el hijo de Ikari llego a la ciudad…, y puedo ver que siente algo especial por Rei…, cosa que me tortura…, ya que se perfectamente bien lo que hace Ikari con ella._

_E intentando por todos los medios sacar a Rei de ese calvario, pero todos mis intentos han sido en vano, pero ella se está enamorando de Shinji, lo que le da fuerzas, asi que creo que pronto, pronto se dara cuenta de lo que es Gendo es en realidad, pero ella lo idolatra y no se da cuenta pronto que solo la usa de su Puta Personal, tal como hizo con Naoko, Kyoko, y con Ritsuko…, y me tortura la idea de que no puedo hacer nada por ellas…, no puedo hacer nada por la promesa que le hice a Yui…, pero a veces me pregunto si ella aceptaría esto si todavía estuviera viva._

_Ya que si solo hiciera una llamada al mando de la ONU, se lo llevarían, hace mucho tiempo que desean deshacerse de Ikari, y yo tengo las armas para ello._

_Pero, gracias a Dios tengo a Shinji, el estar con el relaja mi mente, pero, sé que si el supiera lo que está pasando con Rei, enfrentaría a su padre, y eso equivaldría a jugar con un arma cargada, ya que no existe personas que se hayan enfrentado a él y hayan vivido para contarlo._

Mientras vomitaba su teléfono personal sonó:

-¿Aizawa?

-¿Misato?

-sí, ¿oye te sientes bien?

-no, jamás creerás lo que encontré.

-después me lo enseñas, ahora necesito tu ayuda, es sobre Kozo Fuyutsuki…

La interrumpió y le dijo:

-en ese caso…, tienes que ver esto.

Colgó, volvió a vomitar, acomodo el departamento y se fue, no sin antes llamar a Gendo:

-señor, no encontré nada incriminador, estaba tan limpio como esperaba, ya no le quito el tiempo.

…

Shinji esperaba fuera del cine, con unas palomitas sobre las piernas cuando la persona que menos esperaba se paró frente a el:

-hola Rei.

-hola Shinji, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada en realidad, ¿y tú?

-tampoco, solo quería salir un rato del departamento.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

Ella se quedó sin habla… ¿eso era una cita?:

-sí, ¿cuál quieres ver?

-planeábamos ver una de acción, pero si tú quieres podemos ver cualquier otra.

Rei pensaba:

"PLANEABAMOS, significa que no viene solo, ¿será de mala educación que le pregunte con quién viene?".

-¿vienes con Asuka?

-no, vengo con el Vice-Comandante.

-¿El Vice-Comandante?

-sí, él es mi…

De repente Asuka salto frente a él y le dijo:

-¿… abuelo?

Rei le pregunto:

-¿El Vice-Comandante es tu abuelo?

El chico estaba confundido:

-ehhh…, si…, es decir no…, espera… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Asuka lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y le dijo gritando:

-El Vice-Comandante es tu abuelo, ¿sí o no?

-si me bajas te explico.

…

Fuyutsuki camino un rato por la plaza comercial buscando a Shinji, al no encontrarlo decidió esperarlo sentado frente al cine:

-las 2:45, tal vez ya se fue…, mejor me voy…

Cuando estaba por irse 2 personas lo detuvieron:

-¿Mayor Katuragi, Comandante Aizawa?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Aizawa saco el diario y le dijo:

-venimos a hablar de esto…

Su cara formo una sonrisa y sus ojos soltaron unas lágrimas:

-creí que no viviría para ver este día…, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes en este momento…

-¿Nos sigue entonces?

-claro, pero Shinji…

-descuide, él está donde vamos.

…

Fueron al departamento de Misato, cuando llegaron, Shinji estaba sentado en la sala entre Asuka y Rei, cuando la vio, vio a Misato con ojos suplicante y le dijo:

-por favor, no deje que se enteren de lo que hice…

-yo leí el diario…, después de vomitar por 10 minutos, llegue a la conclusión, igual a la que llegara Shinji si lo leyera, de que usted es inocente…

-no soy inocente, Gendo habrá usado sus manos, pero y lo permití con mi silencio, cosa de la que no estoy orgulloso, y el ver a esa pobre chica…

-lo ayudaremos, debe de haber alguna forma de atraparlo…

-la hay…, pero…, se lo suplico mayor…, el no resistirá ni la mitad de la información del diario…

-está bien, pero, tenga en cuenta que vamos a hacer todo lo que tengamos en nuestro poder para encerrarlo.

-no podría estar más desacuerdo.


	2. Un pecado sin olvido ni perdon

Nota: aquí la esperada 2° parte…, llena de suspenso y dramatismo…, así que esperen pronto la 3° parte.

Título: Un padre mejor que su padre.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction**

En el departamento de Misato, primero se tenía que contestar una duda muy importante:

-¿Por qué llama a Shinji nieto Vice-comandante?

Shinji y Fuyutsuki se voltearon a ver, como viendo quien va a explicar, y como era de esperarse fue Fuyutsuki quien hablo:

-todo esto comenzó cundo Shinji tenía 5 años, poco después de que su madre falleciera, su padre, el Comandante Ikari lo iba a abandonar con unos tíos al sur del país, dejándolo en un parque cerca del Geo-Frente, pero con lo que el no conto, era que sus tíos iban a llegar por el hasta la próxima semana.

Misato le pregunto:

-ósea, ¿que lo dejo en un parque, solo, por todo un día?

Shinji con una sonrisa algo fingida y una lágrima en sus ojos respondió:

-casi, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de aquel día, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en el centro del parque con una maleta, llorando, esperando, cuando comenzó a llover, así que lo único que podía hacer, quería hacer era llorar y correr, y lo hice.

Asuka lo interrumpió con una típica falta de respeto:

-increíble, solo faltan los violines y el coro de la iglesia.

Fuyutsuki siguió la historia:

-lo que paso es que a mí me gustan los días lluviosos, así que, por alguna extraña y estúpida razón cambie mi itinerario, lo que normalmente hacia era usar mi auto para regresar por la ruta más corta, pero, lo que hice fue moverme, justo por la ruta del parque, disfrutando la lluvia, hasta que me percate de un ruido raro, algo como el lloriqueo de un niño, me acerque, y alcance a ver a un niño costado en suelo, llorando, en ese momento no alcance a ver quién era, pero aun así corrí a la entrada más cercana, a buscar al niño, cuando lo encontré, que sorpresa me lleve, era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de Gendo Ikari, no me importo, lo tome, se levantó y me pregunto quién era: le dije que era un amigo cercano a su madre, que nos conocimos en el trabajo.

Rei, hablando por primera vez en todo el rato pregunto:

-¿y que paso después?

-le puse mi saco y lo cargue hasta mi auto, le pregunte que hacía en el parque, me dijo que estaba esperando a sus tíos, pero hasta yo sabía que ellos no vendrían hasta dentro de 1 semana, estaba furioso, cuando viera a Gendo…, no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello, puse la calefacción al máximo y lo lleve a mi departamento, ahí le di algo de cenar, lo devoro lo más rápido que pudo y lo tuve que ayudar a bañarse, le puse algo de la ropa que había en la maleta y lo dormí en mi cama, yo me dormí en el suelo a lado.

-¿Por qué no lo llevo con la policía, porque no aviso sobre abandono o algo por el estilo?

-¿Qué abandono?, técnicamente solo dejo a Shinji en el parque, aparte, Gendo tiene suficientes influencias como para enterrar este y 5 historia de abandono más, aparte, tiene suficiente dinero como para comprar 100 exoneraciones por cualquier caso que se les ocurra.

Misato vio su reloj, y les dijo a los niños:

-bien, hora de dormir, rápido, tenemos que hablar de algo personal con el Vice-comandante.

Por alguna extraña razón los 3 chicos aceptaron la orden y se fueron sin respingar, incluso Asuka, a pesar de su obvio desagrado por la FIRST le dijo:

-ven Rei, puedes dormir en mi cuarto.

Cuando los niños se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y dejando pasar un tiempo más que prudencial, comenzaron a hablar del diario, comenzando por Aizawa:

-bien, ya leímos esta mierda y obviamente no queremos profundizar en ella…, así que al punto: ¿Cómo haremos para que el comandante Ikari caiga?

Misato, comportándose por primera vez en la historia de acuerdo a su rango fuera del cuarte dijo:

-simplemente se lo entregaremos a un contacto que tengo un la ONU, siempre que hablo con ellos es para buscar oportunidades como estas…

Fuyutsuki interrumpió, hablando en voz alta:

-eso no servirá.

-¿Por qué?

Fuyutsuki en verdad no se sentía bien, había recibido un golpe gigantesco en muy poco tiempo, una parte del seguía turbado, pero, había guardado un secreto oscuro y este se había revelado, así que, la única parte de su cerebro que aun podía seguir razonando con algo de normalidad pensó: "si caí uno… ¡que caigan todos!"

-lo que les diré es tan secreto que ni siquiera el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU lo sabe.

Aizawa solo podía pensar:

"Genial, mas secretos"

-lo que ustedes, lo que el mundo, conoce como "Consejo de Seguridad", no es más que una cubierta, unos muñecos dirigidos por hilos ocultos, una organización sombra existente desde antes del 2° Impacto…, que se hace llamar "SEELE", muchos gobiernos mundiales han aceptado a esta organización, incluso Inglaterra y china han cedido.

-¿entonces?…, eso significa que la ONU…

-ella no es opción…, está demasiado infiltrada como para siquiera mostrarle la información.

Misato pensaba:

-entonces, se lo mostramos al gobierno Japonés…, ya hemos visto la expresión de las JSSDF al tener que trabajar con Nerv y Gendo.

-¿y ustedes quien creen que manda a SEELE?

-espera…, quieres decir…, que Keel Lorentz, el Presidente de Japón es…

-…es el que manda SEELE.

Aizawa y Misato no podían creerlo, todo en lo que creían, todo su mundo… se derrumbó en un instante.

-controlan el mundo.

Fuyutsuki, un poco más tranquilo, les mención:

-no necesariamente…

-¿a qué se refiere?

-aún hay un país que se resisten a SEELE, por diferente motivos, pero lo hace.

-SEELE no los ha tocado…

-no, sería una pelea igualada, a pesar de que ellos tienen a todas las "fuerzas de la paz"

-¿Quién es?

-Rusia.


	3. Ruta de Escape

Nota: aquí la 3° parte de este Fic, espero que les guste aunque salió corto, lo tuve que hacer así para que la historia tuviera coherencia, así que le prometo que el siguiente saldrá mucho más largo y lleno de acción.

Título: Un padre mejor que su padre.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction**

-¿habla en serio?..., Rusia….,

-la verdad no me sorprende…, desde hace años que los rusos no siguen las normas de nadie…

Fuyutsuki se paró y continúo su explicación…

-después de lo del año 2000 Rusia sufrió en mucha menor medida que países como Japón…, esto se debe a que el acenso del nivel del mar no cubrió ni la tercera parte de su territorio debido a su tamaño..., pero debido a su deficiente infraestructura que databa de la era soviética, perdió comunicación con el mundo unos 4 años…, cuando por fin la ONU logro comunicarse encontró un estado muy parecido a la Rusia de los Zares mezclada con la era socialista…, pero la diferencia recae en que era un estado aparte de centralizado, es fuerte…, ya que el ejército, en vez de sublevarse y poner múltiples gobiernos diferente, apoyo y defendió al sistema que se impuso después de la era comunista…, organizando un sistema de granjas y fabricas férreamente controladas.

Aizawa se paró e interrumpió a Fuyutsuki:

-lo entiendo…, nos enseñaron todo eso cuando nos unimos al ejército…, pero el punto es: ¿de qué nos sirve?

Misato pensaba en voz alta:

-por la misma razón de por qué no permiten el pasos de las Fuerzas de la Paz a su territorio… ¿verdad?

Fuyutsuki le sonrió:

-ya lo comienzas a entender, actualmente Rusia es una potencia de cuidado…, es el único estado fuerte que se niega a recibir órdenes de la ONU, ya que defiende como un perro su puesto como miembro del G5…

-pero…, Rusia le ha dado dinero a la ONU…, lo vi en el presupuesto para la reparación de los EVAS…

-Rusia odiara a la ONU, pero tampoco quiere que los Ángeles destruyan el mundo…, así que apoya a Nerv a regañadientes…, no porque le moleste la organización, sino porque saben que es un perro de Seele…,

-entonces…, lo que haremos seria…,

-ir a Rusia, presentar al gobierno la evidencia…

-espera… ¿crees que van a ser algo por una evidencia de pedofilia?

-en realidad, si, ya que tiene un peso increíble en la ONU, con esa influencia, la evidencia tendrá que ser tomada en cuenta, pero ese no será el único problema, ellos quedaran aprovechar la oportunidad de quitar a los ansíanos del mando, tenga que usar o hacer lo necesario…

-entonces, lo que dices es que si el plan funciona…

-mataríamos a Seele y nos desairamos del comandante Ikari.

-se acabarían los secreto…, los planes ocultos…, podríamos tener una posibilidad de acabar con esto de una manera más segura para los niños…

Misato se paró…, camino alrededor de la mesa y dijo:

-necesitamos un plan…, si nos fuéramos de viaje tan de repente será extraño y causaría sospecha…

Aizawa también comento:

-si, aparte no nos podemos quedar…, si el comandante investiga sabrá de la existencia de este diario…, de toda la evidencia.

Fuyutsuki sigio con su explicación:

-el plan ya existe…, hace años que lo tenía, pero la cosa se complica por el hecho de que tenemos a los niños…

-¿Por qué?

-no los quiero arriesgar…, Gendo es capaz de todo con tal de que sus planes se cumplan…, incluso…

Fuyutsuki estaba a punto de llorar, así que Misato se paró y lo tomo del brazo, ayudándolo a sentarse:

-lo entiendo… ¿pero, cual es el plan?


	4. Bienvenidos a la Nueva Rusia

Nota: este Fic salió más largo, pero tardo mucho, ya saben, las fiestas, la familia, todas las ocupaciones, la cenas, pero lo importante es que esta listo y más o menos presentable, así que como siempre espero sus críticas y ver como masacran el Fic…, pronto nos leeremos.

Título: Un padre mejor que su padre.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction**

El aeropuerto internacional de Moscú era uno de los más atestados del mundo, ya que no solo era usado por civiles, sino también por personal militar del ejército ruso, porque la ONU ha impuesto sanciones considerables a Rusia, por el hecho de que se niega a perder su puesto y su escaño en el comité de seguridad, pero lo que nos interesa son es el extraño grupo que esta junto a una de las salidas del aeropuerto, cuando uno de ellos le pregunto a una mujer de cabellos morados:

-¿estas segura de que aquí nos espera tu contacto?

Misato toco su teléfono y sin ver a Aizawa a la cara le dijo:

-el escogió el punto de reunión, el piensa que un lugar tan concurrido como este aeropuerto sería perfecto para pasar desapercibido.

Fuyutsuki, presionando el diario lo más fuerte que pudo contra su pecho le recordó:

-solo recuerde…, comandante Katsuragi…, que Gendo, incluso Seele, harán todo lo que esté en su poder para evitar que este diario…

-¿Qué tiene ese diario?

Pregunto Shinji que estaba detrás de ellos, hace unos 2 días que sabía de la existencia de ese diario, pero la verdad es que no sabía que tenía lo que decía de su padre:

-nada en realidad…, información sobre mal uso de recursos…, pero como la ONU quiere derribar a tu padre…, cualquier información es buena para ese fin…

Al principio Misato no quería involucrar a los niños en este asunto…, pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlos en Tokio-2 o dejarlos dormir en casa de Ritsuko o Maya, pero mientras estuvieran en Japón serian rehenes de Gendo y Nerv, y a pesar de los 3 niños son vitales para matar Ángeles, el no dudaría en eliminar a cualquiera que los haya protegido, sin importar quienes eran o si trabajaban para él.

Un leve golpe en sus costillas la saco de sus pensamientos, era Asuka, que junto a Rei, le preguntaba:

-¿él es su contacto?

Misato volteo y con una sonrisa les dijo:

-si…, él es Rusia…

No entendieron, solo pudieron seguir viéndolo…, era un hombre muy alto, con facilidad tocaba el 1.80, o hasta los 2 metros, incluso sin su gorra militar, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos morados, tenía una bufanda blanca que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y una gabardina muy parecida a la que usaban los soldados soviéticos durante la 2° Guerra Mundial, con una estrella dorada con un listón rojo y blanco al lado izquierdo, y unas botas cafés que le llegaban a las rodillas…, tenía toda la apariencia de un militar soviético de la 2° guerra mundial…, pero lo más extraño de el surgió cuando se quitó la bufanda de la boca…, era su sonrisa, era, alegre y odiosa a la vez…, pero parecía que sin importar que sonriera alguien estaría jodido, cosa que no le importo a Misato que fue corriendo a saludarlo:

-¡hola Ivan!, tiempo sin verte…, ven te presento al grupo…

Caminando frente al ruso y les dijo:

-bien, a todos, él es el teniente Ivan Braginski, pero le pueden decir Rusia de cariño…

Ivan se quedó parado, se quitó la gorra e hizo una pequeña reverencia, como si esperara que alguien se acercara a saludarlo…, y el primer valiente fue Shinji, quien se acercó y haciendo otra reverencia se presentó diciendo:

-mucho gusto señor Braginski, mi nombre en Ikari Shinji, pero todo el mundo me dice Shinji de cariño.

El soldado puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Shinji con mucha fuerza, como si fuera a aplastarlo, cosa que preocupo a Asuka que estaba a punto de correr a golpear al soldado, pero Misato la detuvo e Iván con una sonrisa mucho más tierna le dijo a Shinji de manera amable:

-es un placer Shinji-kun, Misato-san me ha hablado mucho de ti…

Y quitando su enorme mano de la cabeza de Shinji, para el alivio de él, vio a las chicas y dijo con una sonrisa aún más amable:

-y ellas deben de ser Asuka y Rei…, y estos son Aizawa y Kozo, creo que tiene algo para mi…

Fuyutsuki se acercó al soldado y saco el diario del abrigo, pero él le dijo:

-escóndalo, me lo entregara cuando lleguemos…

Fuyutsuki lo escondió y siguió al soldado hacia la salida del aeropuerto, mientras Rei le preguntaba a Shinji:

-¿estás bien?

Shinji con una sonrisa le contesto:

-sí, estoy perfectamente, no ha sido nada.

Asuka le pregunto:

-¿viste lo que tiene dentro de la gabardina?

-¿te refieres a la llave de Agua?

-¡no lo digas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo!

-¿¡y que quieres que diga?, te recuerdo que nosotros peleamos con ángeles en armaduras Biomecánicas…, y piensas que un soldado Ruso con una llave de agua.

Asuka se calló y camino más rápido, Rei, con su acostumbrada indiferencia, le pregunto a Shinji una vez más:

-¿seguro que estas bien?

Shinji le contesto con una sonrisa aún más alegre que la anterior:

-sí, estoy bien…, es como si ese soldado…, no se…, es raro…, muy callado…

No pudo acabar la oración, tan pronto como se abrió la puerta del aeropuerto, una ráfaga de aire rio entro y sin importar que ellos tuvieran más de 4 chamaras los sintieron, pero el soldado siguió caminando como sin nada, solo volteo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo seguía, y con una sonrisa les dijo:

-aquí en Rusia el General Invierno…

Asuka lo interrumpió con su típica falta de respeto, a pesar del frio que tenía:

-¿Quién mierda es el General Invierno?

La cara del soldado se deformo, aún tenía la sonrisa, pero esta se había deformado y vuelto una mueca amargada, y solo podía decir un sonido:

-kolkolkolkolkolkol.

Misato, que sabía que no era la primera vez que ocurría eso, tomo la situación en sus manos:

-¿Quién es el General Invierno Iván?

El soldado pareció relajarse, su sonrisa volvió a recobrar su brillo, y continúo su explicación:

-la leyenda dice que es el eterno protector de la Madre Rusia desde la era de los Zares…, él es que dirige nuestro ejército cuando la nación es invadida, jamás tiene piedad, pero siempre termina atacando también a la mujer que ama, por ello se va por 3 temporadas, pero siempre regresa para ver como esta su amada, y si la encuentra en problemas, ataca.

Shinji, intentando recordar algo de sus clases de historia que no sea el eterno divagar del maestro sobre el 3° Impacto, intenta dar un ejemplo:

-se refiere a cuando Napoleón invadió Rusia…

Iván, alegre porque el chico supiera algo de la historia Rusa, continua:

-exacto, el general invierno los ataco, el frio y la política de Tierra quemada de los zares hicieron más daño a los franceses que cualquier batalla…, pero, el ataca a enemigos y aliados por igual, pero…, divago, mejor hay que irnos antes de que se vuelvan sus nuevas víctimas…

Y acabando de decir eso con su particular sonrisa, llamo por su teléfono:

-sí, tengo a los sujetos, pasa por nosotros en la entrada oriente del aeropuerto, y date prisa, aquí estamos muy expuestos.

Colgó y espero, momento que aprovecho Aizawa para preguntarle:

-¿Por qué lo llamas Rusia?

Con una sonrisa leve le respondió:

-acaso no es obvio…, él es gigante, fuerte, inocente y cruel como Rusia…

Aizawa pensó: tiene lógica.

Vieron un auto que databa de la era soviética, en verdad parecía un milagro que siquiera se pudiera mover, se detuvo frente a ellos y de el bajo una mujer de un cabello plateado muy largo y unos ojos azules, no usaba un uniforme militar, ella usaba un vestido azul muy largo, con un delantal blanco y usaba un listón blanco para sujetar su cabello, todos pensaron que era muy hermosa, pero ella, como si se dirigiera a un pelotón les ordeno:

-¡suban al auto de una maldita vez, estamos cortos de tiempo!

Todos corrieron como si esa mujer de no más de 1.60 metros les aterrara, incluso Iván estaba aterrado de esa mujer, de hecho las únicas que no se dejaron intimidar eran Asuka, Misato y Rei, que entraron con más lentitud en el auto:

-¡dije que se apuren!

Asuka la vio con una mirada retadora e intento subir en el asiento delantero, pero fue inmediatamente detenida por la mujer que le pregunto:

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-cumplo con orden capitana…

-los oficiales van enfrente princesita…

Asuka estaba furiosa, jamás nadie la había retado así, estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Misato la detuvo a tiempo, y ella le dijo con una voz tranquila:

-perdónala Belarus, no sabe lo que hace, apenas es una niña, si quieres Rusia puede ir adelante.

Ivan vio a Misato con una cara suplicante, pero ella decidió ignorarlo y Belarus le respondió, emocionada:

-¡así estará mejor!

Ivan se bajó del auto de mala gana y se subió al asiento delantero, mientras Misato jalaba a Asuka al trasero:

-no sabes la suerte que tienes…

Dijo por fin Misato, pero Asuka la cuestiono por lo bajo:

-¿por qué te da tanto miedo esa vieja?

-por qué esa "vieja" te puede partir por la mitad en solo 2 minutos y con 3 dedos…, ella es un ex-Spetsnaz.

Asuka estaba preocupada por primera vez en su vida…, no se necesitaba un Título Universitario para saber que ellos eran lo mejor de lo mejor que tenía Rusia, eran rápidos, crueles y lo más importante, eficientes, así que solo pregunto:

-¿por qué le dicen Bearus?

-su verdadero nombre es Natalia Arlovskaya, pero le decimos asi por qué esta perdidamente enamorada de Iván, mejor dicho Rusia, pero este no la corresponde, mejor dicho le tiene un miedo increíble.

Asuka no pudo evitar reírse, pero Shinji no pudo encontrar la gracia así que prefirió preguntar:

-¿Adónde vamos?

Iván, que se sentía en verdad aterrado de estar junto a Natalia, hasta el punto de pensar que saltar del auto no era mala idea, le respondió:

-vamos al Kremlin.


	5. La Gran Familia Rusa

Nota: aquí está la muy esperada 5° parte del Fic, y me disculpo por la tardanza, ya que con eso de que ya entre a la escuela…, se me acabo el tiempo libre para terminar y completar esto, pero no tengan duda de que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para entregar lo más pronto posible todos los fics pendientes…, así que espero que lo disfruten y nos leeremos.

Título: Un padre mejor que su padre.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Neo Genesis Evangelion

Pairing: casi todos los personajes de la serie.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Neo Genesis Evangelion.

**FanFiction**

**Kremlin, Moscú, Rusia:**

-increíble…, este lugar es genial…

Shinji no podía dejar de repetir frases de admiración desde que se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el Kremlin, y aunque Asuka jamás lo admitiera, también admiraba el monumental edificio:

-me alegra que les guste…, este edificio es uno de los pocos históricos que quedaron en Europa después del 3° Impacto.

Les dijo Rusia, feliz que los chicos admiraran las obras de su madre patria, así que se alegró que continuara:

-en mi país, el edificio más hermoso era, según mi maestro, el Kōkyo*, aunque no es tan antiguo como este…,

Asuka no podía soportar esto…, que Shinji le estaba besuqueando los pies a ese soldado, aparte debía fastidiar a alguien o no dormiría bien hoy:

-a mí personalmente me gusta más el Reichstag de mi país…, tiene mucho más historia que este, por ejemplo cuando…

-los soldados soviéticos lo ocupamos y pusimos nuestra bandera en el…

Belarus no pudo resistir la tentación de enseñarle una lección de modales a la "princesita", y Asuka se calló, para no hablar el resto del rato, y Misato, no sabía si reprochar un poco a Belarus o invitarle una cerveza por lo que hizo:

-¿documentos?

Le pidió un guardia en la puerta, con una voz que más bien sonó a orden, aun así el soldado de cabellos blancos y ojos morados que los acompañaban simplemente saco una pequeña libreta parecida a un pasaporte y con una voz que casi se podría decir sumisa:

-tengo ordenes de llevar a estas personas con mi superior.

El soldado término de revisar sus papeles, se los devolvió y le abrió la puerta, no sin decirle antes con una voz un poco más familiar y amable:

-que tenga un buen día Teniente Braginski.

El aludido a los elogios le contesto con una sonrisa amable y entraron, y mientras lo hacía, Aizawa noto que los guardias usaban Rifles Mosin-Nagant*, muy antiguos, así que le pregunto a Belarus, en parte para intentar convencerse así mismo de que no le tenía miedo:

-¿Por qué esos guardias tienen rifles tan antiguos?

Fallo miserablemente, después de preguntar recibió la mirada más fría y penetrante que alguna vez haya sentido en su vida, que con facilidad lo enfrió más que el brutal invierno de había afuera:

-¡eso es porque los Idiotas de la ONU no paran de ponernos restricciones económicas y armamentísticas, no podemos usar nuestro armamento nuevo!

Belarus gritaba con furia e insultaba, incluso los soldados, militares rusos, todos entrenados con los más viles y despiadados métodos, se sintieron tan aterrados que no menos de uno pensaba en correr, incluso algunos comenzaron a apretar con más fuerza sus rifles:

-Na…, Na…, Natalia…, deberías…, deberías…, calmar…

Iván recibió una mirada fría y penetrante, no podía decir más que balbuceos estúpidos y sin sentido, incluso se podría decir que alrededor de la mujer había una aurora de maldad y de repente se sintió mucho frio:

-Belarus, ya cálmate.

Dijo Misato como si hablara con cualquier persona, y no con una asesina entrenada, la cual, se relajó milagrosamente, para el alivio de todos:

-ok, solo vamos con nuestro superior…, los lleva esperando desde que Misato llamo, hace 2 semanas.

Misato asintió y todos comenzaron a caminar, en parte sorprendidos por el repentino cambio en la expresión de Belarus, pero decidieron ignorarlo y continuar, antes de causar una nueva reacción de ese tipo en ella…, y no creían que en verdad salieran bien librados esta vez, así que, todavía aterrado, Fuyutsuki pregunta, con una voz temblorosa que se podría considerar graciosa:

-¿Cómo…, como…, es…, su superior?

Iván se detuvo en seco, pensó un poco, eligiendo bien sus palabras y razonando lo que iba a decir:

-es de buen corazón, aunque un poco llorona y algo tonta, siempre tiene dolores de espalda, pero es alguien que no cambiaría.

Fuyutsuki pensó, sonaba como alguien muy bueno, aunque se le hizo raro que alguien dijera con tanta libertad que pensara que su superior era alguien un poco tonto, cuando llego la réplica de Belarus:

-es una idiota total…, en vez de amenazar a la ONU, lo que hace es intentar negociar con ella…, como si ignorara que es la misma organización que nos están poniendo una cuerda en el cuello…, deberían quemarlos en una hoguera…

-para que usar una hoguera para quemar a alguien si podemos usarla para cocinar pan para todos…*

Dijo una mujer que usaba un abrigo y una boina saliendo caminando de su oficina con un andar algo encorvado, debido a su gran pecho, pero aun así con una sonrisa enorme y lista para recibirlos, extendiendo su mano hacia Misato les dijo:

-Irunya Chernenko, Primera Ministra de la Federación Unida de las 3 Repúblicas Soviéticas*, usted debe de ser la Mayor Misato Katuragi, el Teniente Braginski y la Sargento Arlovskaya me han hablado mucho de usted…

-sí, es un placer conocerla, también me han hablado muy bien de usted, ministra Chernenko.

La mujer la miro y le pidió:

-por favor, son invitados en mi país…, por favor díganme Ucrania…, todo el mundo me conoce por ese apodo…

Se hizo a un lado y se agacho ante Shinji, y mientras le pellizcaba un cachete lenta y tiernamente, como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño:

-… y este debe de ser el famoso 3° Niño…, Shinji Ikari, si no me equivoco…

Shinji se sonrojo, cosa que le pareció tierno a la joven Ministra, que le dedico una de sus más tiernas sonrisas…, a Shinji le parecía una mujer muy linda, aparte de increíblemente amable, era muy hermosa, tenía un cabello rubio-blanquecino, que se podría decir que era gris, unos ojos azules muy hermosos, pero a pesar de su grueso abrigo se podía notar su pecho enorme, Misato no podía dejar de pensar que era bueno que Kaji no los hubiera acompañado, seguro que se le hubiera arrojado encima a la ministra, la cual volteo a verla y le recordó:

-creo que tenemos algo que arreglar.

De repente sonó un teléfono, era el de Aizawa, que lo saco y viendo el identificador de llamadas, volteo a ver a los demás con desagrado:

-¿Quién es?

Le pregunto Misato, después de ver la cara de Aizawa, que le respondió con una simple palabra corta y llana:

-Satanás.

**Cuarteles de Nerv, Tokio-3, Japón: **

Gendo Ikari estaba sentado, pensando, en su típica postura Marca Gendo Registrada, cuando de pronto se derrumbó sobre su escritorio, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y grito a los 4 viento:

-¿Qué carajos hice?..., ¿Por qué putas lo hice?

Gendo golpeaba la mesa con arrepentimiento e ira…, preguntándose cómo pudo ser tan idiota, tomo el teléfono y marco a su "Mejor" agente, esperando en la línea:

-¿bueno?

-¿Aizawa?..., ¿Dónde está?..., ¿dónde está mi hijo?

El otro lado de la línea se quedó callado unos segundos, pero cuando respondió:

-cumpliendo sus órdenes Señor…, vigilando al Vice-Comandante Fuyutsuki, y a su hijo mientras están de vacaciones…

Gendo reflexiono…, tal vez estaba exagerando…, después de todo, si el anciano no lo había entregado por lo de la madre de Akagi, ni tampoco por lo de Rei… ¿por qué lo haría ahora?... ¿cómo lo haría ahora?…, ¿con que pruebas?..., pero, después de todo, no se llega a la posición en donde estaba arriesgándose:

-¿Dónde están en este momento?…, y…, comandante Aizawa…, y más vale que no me mienta…

Si Aizawa había pensado que la mirada de Belarus era fría, la voz de Gendo acabo con el poco calor que quedaba en su interior, solo pudo ver a los demás con un rostro suplicante…, como si les preguntara qué diablos decir, todos se quedaron callados, todos menos 1:

-pásame el teléfono.

A todos les sorprendió de quien se traba…

**Locación desconocía:**

En uno de los lugares más secretos del planeta…, un lugar tan secreto que era considerado crimen capital tan solo decir su nombre, los verdaderos titiriteros del mundo se reunían:

-ahora… ¿Cuál es el siguiente punto en la agenda?

Dijo un hombre ya muy mayor, con facilidad ya bordeaba los 70 años, sentado detrás del lema de la organización:

"_**Überm Sternenzelt richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet" ***_

Uno de los presentes se levantó, ruso por su aspecto:

-ya he usado a mi contacto en el Ministerio de Defensa Soviético, me acaba de mandar un plano completo de las defensa Rusas en el Extremo oriente y en la Frontera Occidental, demostrando nuestra creencia de que el Ejército Soviético esta tan debilitado como creíamos.

-perfecto…, solo falta saber quién será el que ocupe el puesto de ministro después de ataque.

Dijo otro, al parecer francés:

-yo…, por supuesto, así lograre hacer que el gobierno se someta por completo a la Autoridad del Consejo…, como lo hizo América y Japón…

El presidente del consejo levanto la mano en señal de que quería silencio absoluto, para poder pensar, y después diciéndole a todos:

-desde que Rusia se volvió a levantar del velo de oscuridad que tenía merecido…, no nos ha causado más que problemas, problemas tanto para la ONU, para Nerv y para nosotros…, han osado levantar su voz contra nuestros designios y los Rollos del Mar Muerto…, y deberán pagar por esa osadía, con el precio de su sangre…, que servirá de ejemplo para que todo aquel que se atreva a decir una palabra en contra nuestra.

Cuando acabo su discurso, uno de los miembros se levantó y le pregunto:

-¿Qué haremos con la Ministra Chernenko?

El presidente callo, como pensándolo un segundo, y después apuntando al ruso:

-ya que a usted le entregaremos la corona de ese país…, usted desistirá lo que hará con ella…

El ruso se paró e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras le agradecía por el regalo:

-muchas gracias Presidente…, por permitirme esta oportunidad…, le prometo que no dejare ni rastro ni de ella ni de su familia…

-¿¡familia!?..., ¿¡ella tiene familia!?...

El ruso se vio sorprendido de que el Miembro de América se levantara y gritara, mientras respondía:

-técnicamente es hija única…, pero tiene a 2 amigos en el ejército a los cuales hace llamar "Familia"…, incluso a ella le dicen Ucrania, mientras los otros 2 tienen por apodo Rusia y Belarus…, aunque suene extraño…

El americano se relajó a escuchar eso…, mientras preguntaba más calmado:

-significa como creíamos que no tiene parientes consanguíneos, ¿verdad?

-no…, es la última de los Chernenko…, los autoproclamados "Salvadores De La Nueva Rusia".

Casi escupe al decirlo, pero se controló…, en parte porque sabía que fastidiar al consejo era el equivalente a golpear el nucleó de una mina N2* con un martillo, así que espero pacientemente a que alguien hablara:

-el mito de los Chernenko debe de terminar…

El que hablo era el presidente del consejo:

-ese mito de que una Nación puede ser salvada por el más humilde de los hombre debe de acabar, es de vital importancia que muera hasta el último de ellos y cuando lo hayamos hecho debemos enterrar hasta el mismísimo infierno cualquier prueba de su existencia, hasta que esa familia sea lo que se supone que es: Un Mito, un vil leyenda que se les cuenta a los niños antes de dormir…, ese debe de ser su ultimo y único legado en la tierra…, uno de los obstáculos que bloqueo el camino que se debe de surgir debe de ser allanado antes de que este Consejo consiga su ultimo y esperado objetivo: La Instrumentalización Humana.

Todos callaron y se levantaron…, como si esas palabras fueran casi sagradas para ellos, y el Presidente finalizo con una única frase:

-"El Principio y el fin son uno y son lo mismo".

Cuando se sentaron, el presidente iba a dar por terminado la reunión:

-caballeros, si ese es el último punto en la lista…, creo que es mejor que nos retiremos…

Ante de que pudiera terminar un miembro, alemán, se levantó y dijo:

-ante de retirarnos hay un asunto más que tratar…, Presidente Lorenz, tenemos que hablar sobre los pilotos que están en Rusia en estos momento…

El presidente era en esas alturas de su vida, más Maquina que hombre, incluso ninguno de los miembros del consejo sabía si los anteojos que usaban era lo que usaba para ver, pero incluso ellos podrían decir que vieron una mirada casi humana cuando el alemán dijo esas palabras…, "era de ira", es lo que todos penaron, pero a pesar de ello el presidente hablo con calma:

-hay que hablar de otro problema, este tiene por nombre…, Gendo Ikari…, una espina en el costado de Seele desde que inauguramos Gehirn…

_**Glosario:**_

**Kōkyo: **es el Palacio Imperial de Japón y la residencia del Emperador, pero el original fue destruido por los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero reconstruido en el mismo estilo en 1968.

**Mosin-Nagant: **Fue un rifle ruso que estuvo presente tanto en la primera guerra mundial como en la segunda, usado más a menudo como lanza debido a las constante escases de municiones, fungió como rifle estándar de las fuerzas tanto Imperiales del Zar como del Ejército Rojo, usado incluso como rifle de francotirador, fue usado incluso por los Guerrilleros Vietnamitas.

**Para que usar una hoguera para quemar a alguien si podemos usarla para cocinar pan para todos…: **esta sección fue un agregado sobre el Anime Hetalia (muy bueno y lo recomiendo), hablando más específicamente sobre la relación de los 3 hermanos Euroasiáticos (Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Rusia), y su complicada relación.

**Federacion Unida de las 3 Republicas Sovieticas:** actualmente no hay nada como una federacion como esta, la actual se llama simplemente Federacion Rusa, pero con esto quiero decir que Rusia se volvio a unir con Ucrania y Bielorrusia.

**Mina N2:** una de las mas poderosa, incapaz de destruir a los Angeles, pero si de dañarlos los suficiente para consegir un tiempo valioso, pero una destruccion total y sin sentido.

"_**Überm Sternenzelt richtet Gott, wie wir gerichtet": **_"Sobre la bóveda estrellada Dios juzga, como juzgamos", lema en alemán de Seele, un equivalente del lema de Nerv: "God's in His Heaven, All's Right With the World".


End file.
